


Finally

by Nimsshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Girl





	Finally

_Así que como regalo_

_Te dejé ir y me di la vuelta_

_Estoy cayendo sin ti_

El calendario marca 16 de abril del 2013 y BaekHyun aún se pregunta si la decisión que tomó estuvo bien. Claro que quiere viajar; sólo una vez ha ido a Seúl en toda su vida y puede decir que le gustó estar allá. Pero no _solo._ Claro que quiere estudiar, ser alguien de provecho en su vida y terminar una carrera de diseño. Pero no _solo._

Da vueltas en su cama mientras la idea de ser aceptado en esa universidad le carcome por dentro, no estando seguro si las cosquillas que siente son de nervios, felicidad, tristeza o de qué. Esa mañana fue temprano a la oficina de correos de Incheon para dejar todos los papeles necesarios para poder quedar registrado entre los aspirantes de la universidad que quería, _Soul of Seoul._ Está seguro que la señorita que atendía lo odiará de por vida porque hubo un momento en el que la inseguridad atacó a su ser y no quería dejar que ella se llevara sus papeles. Aunque bueno, espera con todo el corazón que la mirada de perrito y su encantadora sonrisa —como diría su madre— hayan funcionado.

Ya es de noche y lo mejor que podría hacer es dormir. No ha descansado los últimos días por todo el tema de la universidad, pero al fin ha mandado los papeles y es hora de esperar a lo que sea que vaya a pasar. Le quedan sólo unos días de escuela y quiere aprovecharlos al máximo. Antes de acomodarse como se debe en su cama, se levanta y marca en el calendario el día 28 de Junio. El día de los resultados.

El peor error que BaekHyun considera ha cometido en toda su vida ha sido el enamorarse de su estúpido mejor amigo, Park ChanYeol. Es el peor de todos porque, claramente, ChanYeol no siente nada por él. Hasta el más idiota lo podría saber, pero BaekHyun no puede evitar que una patética llama de esperanza esté encendida en algún rincón de su corazón. Sabe que está enamorado porque ya han sido cuatro años desde que siente ese raro cosquilleo en su estómago cuando lo ve, y puede sentir también cuando sus mejillas se encienden levemente cada vez que el chico alto le toca el cuello y juega con su cabello.

_«No es justo»_ , piensa. No lo es, porque él ha estado ahí con ChanYeol todo este tiempo y _no puede ser_ que el sentimiento no sea recíproco. Y duele, _duele demasiado._ Duele ver cómo ChanYeol regresa a casa con el corazón hecho pedazos y ahí está BaekHyun para tomar cada uno de esos pedazos y unirlos de nuevo, con el único fin de volver a ver esa encantadora sonrisa. Duele ver cómo el joven de cabello rizado le sonríe a la chica que en unos días más será su novia, y BaekHyun puede escuchar cómo es su propio corazón el que se rompe en pedazos. Pero no hay nadie para arreglarlo.

Muy en el fondo cree que es masoquista, pero tampoco es que le importe demasiado. Porque BaekHyun no es alguien que se rompa tan fácilmente. Porque durante esos cuatro años, a pesar de estar muerto por dentro, no se permite derramar ni una sola lágrima por todas las emociones que siente respecto a su mejor amigo. Quizá su orgullo es muy grande como para permitirle llorar, o quizá ha aprendido que no vale la pena derramar lágrimas por algo que jamás tendrá.

Y si lo pone desde esa perspectiva, parece que duele mucho más.

—¿Debería declararme?

ChanYeol ha estado acostado en su cama todo el día mientras BaekHyun hace unas anotaciones en sus libretas en su escritorio. Se encoje de hombros cuando el otro le pregunta eso, justo como las otras tres ocasiones pasadas. Y, al parecer, ChanYeol se desespera.

—BaekHyun, has hecho lo mismo tres veces seguidas. ¿Podrías abrir la boca y darme una respuesta?

_«No.»_ Es lo que su mente le dice. _«No te declares, no le digas nada, no.»_

—No lo sé.

ChanYeol le mira con una expresión indescifrable, y BaekHyun puede sentir esa mirada penetrándole hasta los huesos, pero no hace nada al respecto. Su amigo se levanta y queda sentado en la cama mientras le sigue viendo, aunque parece que tiene la mente en otro lado.

—Yo tampoco sé si debería hacerlo.

Unos minutos después se escucha el ruido del cuerpo de ChanYeol desplomándose de nuevo en la cama mientras BaekHyun sigue con las anotaciones, anotaciones que se han vuelto en garabatos amorfos porque prefiere intentar dibujar un castillo medieval a voltear a ver a su mejor amigo.

—Creo que es diferente.

—¿Qué?

—Esto, lo que siento por Soo In. Es decir, sí, me gusta mucho, pero creo que esta vez es diferente con ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dice BaekHyun dejando la pluma a un lado y enfocando su atención en su mejor amigo, su corazón martillea fuertemente contra su pecho.

—A que… de verdad me gusta. En serio, Baek, creo que me gusta mucho.

Soo In es una chica mayor que ambos que va en su mismo curso, pero en un salón diferente. Es tranquila, amable y casi siempre es distraída. BaekHyun no puede negar que también es linda, y puede entender sólo un poco por qué ChanYeol ha fijado su atención en ella.

Es curiosa la forma en la que las mejillas de ChanYeol se encienden cada vez que la chica los saluda a lo lejos, o cuando sostienen una conversación de unos minutos antes de que suene el timbre para la siguiente clase y puede ver cómo los ojos de ChanYeol lucen _enamorados_. Porque claro, BaekHyun ya sabía que el gusto del alto por Soo In no era sólo eso, un gusto. Sino que estaba enamorado. ¿Cómo lo supo? Fácil: es el mismo tipo de mirada que él tiene hacia su amigo. Es como verse a él en los ojos de ChanYeol, es extraño. _Y duele._ No está muy seguro de si ella tiene los mismos sentimientos hacia ChanYeol, pero todas sus suposiciones y esperanzas se evaporan el último día de clases, día en que ella prácticamente lo arrastra hacia un rincón del patio ante la confundida mirada de ChanYeol.

—¿Qué sucede? —dice BaekHyun sin poder evitar que un tono de fastidio empape su voz.

—BaekHyunnie, necesito hablar contigo, es sobre ChanYeol.

BaekHyun detiene la innecesaria acción de acomodarse la parte de la camisa que quedó medio aplastada por la mano de Soo In para ponerle atención a la muchacha. Sus ojos brillan; es un brillo inusual y que lo asusta en demasía.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —menciona, la frase ha salido en un susurro y se golpea mentalmente por sentirse tan vulnerable de repente.

—¿Crees…—comienza ella. Sus dedos y piernas se mueven nerviosamente, pero se tranquiliza casi de inmediato. Toma una bocanada de aire mientras BaekHyun le mira expectante— crees que podrías ayudarme a salir con él? Sólo si quieres, claro.

BaekHyun se le queda viendo y empieza a carburar toda la información en su cabeza tan rápido como sus emociones le dejen. A Soo In le gusta ChanYeol. ChanYeol está _enamorado_ de Soo In. ¿Entonces él sería una especie de intermediario entre los dos?

_«No»,_ es lo primero que escucha en su mente. Hay miles de excusas formulándose en su cabeza para no aceptar esa propuesta, empezando porque su pecho le empieza a doler de una forma escandalosa, creyendo que si llega a abrir la boca su corazón saldrá disparado. No puede. No quiere. _Porque duele._ Aunque bueno, ya debería estar acostumbrado al _dolor_ considerando los cuatro años que ha tenido que soportar hasta ahorita con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Soo In le mira esperando que al menos le diga algo, pero no puede articular palabra alguna. Ella es una buena persona, es buena para ChanYeol y eso es lo que más le duele, porque no tiene excusa alguna para negarse a tal petición. Cree que es egoísta por anteponer su bienestar al de su amigo, y sabe que no está bien, pero no puede evitarlo.

Se aclara la garganta y responde un diminuto «Sí» después de unos minutos que más parecieron eternidades, y la sonrisa que le regala Soo In hace que quiera aventarse desde el techo de su plantel porque siente que ha cavado la tumba de su corazón.

Mayo pasa más caluroso que Marzo y BaekHyun puede asegurar que es el peor mes de toda su vida. Desde ese día siente un peso más grande en su pecho, porque ahora ChanYeol y Soo In son una pareja y BaekHyun es una especie de consejero entre los dos. No sabe por qué lo hace, porque bien podría mandar todo al carajo y liberarse de la jaula en la que su estúpido corazón ha caído desde hace cuatro años. Pero no, él no es así. Él no es _cruel_ , y prefiere hundirse entre todo su dolor a perder a la persona más importante de su vida.

Esa tarde es una de las más calurosas del mes y él está arreglando su habitación. ChanYeol ya no va tan seguido a su casa por lo que su habitación está más desordenada que nada —porque a pesar de lo juguetón que luce su amigo es un maniático del orden. Incluso una vez lo encontró sacando su ropa interior de los cajones y ordenándosela por colores; BaekHyun sintió que su rostro explotaría de lo rojo que estaba al ver a ChanYeol tocando esas prendas—. De entre todas las cosas que tiene en su repisa encuentra una foto de él y ChanYeol en lo que parece ser la escuela primaria, sus sonrisas son amplias y el brazo del alto envuelve protectoramente los hombros del otro. Siente cómo una sonrisa nostálgica se va formando en su rostro mientras los antiguos recuerdos de su infancia pasan por su cabeza como si pertenecieran a las escenas de una película, preguntándose mentalmente si esos momentos regresarán algún día.

Se sobresalta cuando escucha unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, y cuando va a abrir se encuentra con un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche tendidos en el suelo, junto con una nota pequeña que reza «¡Sonríe!», y el dibujo de una carita feliz al lado. BaekHyun sabe que su madre le ha escrito eso, seguramente notando que su sonrisa no ha aparecido muy seguido en las últimas semanas. Toma los alimentos y cierra la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, no quiere perturbar el silencio de su habitación. Sí, quizá haga mucho calor, pero el vaso de leche y las galletas le sentaron aún mejor que si estuviera en pleno invierno.

Durante los primeros días de Junio, BaekHyun se da cuenta que ChanYeol _sabe_ que algo no anda bien entre los dos. Últimamente no ha respondido a varios de los mensajes que le manda el alto, e incluso ha estado evitando hablar por más tiempo del necesario con ChanYeol. Sabe que su amigo está preocupado, pero todo se ha vuelto demasiado que sobrellevar para él.

Cada vez siente que es más difícil mantener al margen todo lo que involucra a Park ChanYeol, y lo peor de todo es que ahora parece que su amigo está preocupado por el futuro de la relación entre los dos, haciéndole sentir culpable el día en que BaekHyun abre la puerta de su casa encontrándose con la mirada apagada de su amigo. En serio que tiene ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara e irse a ocultar bajo las sábanas de su propia tristeza, pero admite que esa no es la mejor salida por lo que se hace un lado para dejar pasar a ChanYeol.

—¿Cómo estás Baek? —escucha decir a su amigo apenas entraron en la habitación de éste.

—Bien. ¿Y tú? —dice, sentándose en su cama seguido del alto.

—Bien… ¿qué es lo que sucede? —dice ChanYeol con cautela, haciendo que BaekHyun sienta una punzada en su corazón. No soporta ver a ChanYeol así, cabizbajo, sin algún rastro de la carismática sonrisa de la que se había enamorado. Y sabe que está así por él, pero tampoco puede decirle la razón más poderosa de su comportamiento.

—Uhm, ¿recuerdas aquel día que estuvimos viendo las universidades? ¿Y que hubo una que me agradó? —dice, mirando de reojo cómo ChanYeol asiente luego de unos momentos de pensar un poco la respuesta—. Bueno, hace tiempo decidí mandar mis papeles a esa universidad, y en una semana darán los resultados. Creo… creo que estoy nervioso por ello, es todo.

Son segundos los que ChanYeol le mira intensamente, pero son suficientes para dejar a BaekHyun mucho más vulnerable de lo que estaba. Y, de un momento al otro, el menor se levanta, arrastrando con él a su amigo y sosteniéndole fuertemente entre sus brazos, pasando sus manos protectoramente por su espalda mientras le susurra palabras de aliento al oído. BaekHyun siente que hay lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, pero en vez de dejarlas salir abraza con todas sus fuerzas a ChanYeol, teniendo un miedo inusual a que se evapore de repente entre sus brazos.

Es en ese momento en el que BaekHyun siente que no es justo el tener que estar sufriendo de esa manera después de todo lo que ha vivido con ChanYeol. No es justo que sin más llegara alguien y le arrebatara el amor de alguien que tenía que estar con él, importándole poco lo muy egoísta que sonara aquello. No es justo sentir que todo su interior está llorando de impotencia y tristeza al saber que ese amor no es correspondido.

Ahí, en esa tarde de Junio, BaekHyun sintió que una pequeña parte de su alma moría conforme el abrazo de ChanYeol se apretaba.

Ya es 28 de Junio según su calendario, pero BaekHyun no puede pensar en otra cosa cuando tiene a ChanYeol casi gritándole a través del auricular del teléfono. Llevan alrededor de quince minutos hablando, pero no está seguro en qué momento el ambiente comenzó a estar tan denso y la voz de ChanYeol empezara a subir de tono.

— _Es que no sé qué te sucede BaekHyun, has estado muy raro estos días y estoy perfectamente seguro de que no es solamente lo de la universidad, sé que hay algo más._

BaekHyun puede sentir que los nervios le recorren la espina dorsal, pensando en las consecuencias que habrá si dejara a su corazón hablar. Está tan dañado que realmente le importa poco si llega a ser más lastimado.

—Hay algo más —dice después de pensárselo un buen rato, la voz le tiembla al articular esa frase.

— _¡Lo sabía! Así que ahora que lo has confirmado, no te puedes echar para atrás. Dímelo._

—Yo…

— _Vamos BaekHyun, soy tu mejor amigo. Le puedes confiar todo a Park ChanYeol._

—Yo… bueno… yo…

— _¡Anda! ¿Qué tan difícil pue---_

—Estoy enamorado de ti, ChanYeol —justo cuando lo dice, siente que una enorme carga se libera de sus hombros, pero otra más se instala en el momento en el que no escucha respuesta alguna de ChanYeol, aunque eso no es suficiente para callar a su boca (¡a su corazón!) después de tanto tiempo de sentirse reprimido—. Lo he estado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y creo que ahora ya no puedo contenerme más. Lo siento, lo siento mucho pero esto que siento me está matando por dentro y yo…

El ruido de alguien colgando el teléfono del otro lado y el sonido posterior a eso obligan a BaekHyun a cortar lo que estaba diciendo, de paso apagando esa única llama de esperanza que estaba encendida. Poco después está hincado en el suelo con el teléfono en su mano, sintiendo sus mejillas y camisa mojadas por las lágrimas que empezaron a caer en algún punto, derramándose de tal forma que siente que todo ese dolor acumulado ha empezado a, _por fin,_ liberarse.

No tiene idea de cuánto lloró la noche anterior, pero en el momento en que se despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados está acostado en su cama, la pijama puesta y el estómago rugiéndole de hambre. Cuando se levanta y se queda sentado a la orilla de la cama para tallarse mejor los ojos, alguien abre la puerta bruscamente haciendo que BaekHyun se sobresalte, pero no hace esfuerzo alguno por detener lo que está haciendo. Está a punto de hablar para preguntarle a seguramente su madre qué hay de desayunar cuando abre los ojos y la visión de ChanYeol en su puerta le aturde por completo, sintiendo que unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumulan de nuevo en sus ojos y la culpa comienza a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

—Vístete rápido, hoy saldremos. —Y sin decir alguna otra cosa, ChanYeol cierra la puerta de su habitación, dejándole solo.

Las calles de Incheon son ruidosas, sobre todo ahora que no le ha dejado de doler la cabeza. Siente que ChanYeol lo sostiene con firmeza de un brazo mientras recorren los diversos establecimientos que hay ahí, yendo a desayunar a un pequeño restaurante que está algo alejado del lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice por fin BaekHyun cuando tiene un par de huevos frente a él junto a un vaso de zumo de naranja. ChanYeol no le responde; al contrario, comienza a comer. El límite de la paciencia del mayor se rompió ayer, por lo que no piensa dos veces el aventar su tenedor hacia donde está el plato de su compañero para llamar su atención. ChanYeol deja de comer, para después mirar a los ojos de BaekHyun.

—ChanYeol…

—No quiero perderte.

Esa respuesta hace que BaekHyun no pueda controlar las lágrimas que ahora resbalan por sus mejillas. Está demasiado sensible por todo lo que ha pasado, el BaekHyun que se había mantenido fuerte por cuatro años se desvaneció la noche anterior.

—Basta, no me hagas esto —dice, cubriéndose la boca con las manos para no dejar salir un sollozo.

—Sólo… sólo déjame intentar, ¿quieres?

_«¿Intentar?»,_ BaekHyun se pregunta mentalmente, pero sólo lo entiende en el momento en el que ChanYeol lo toma de la mano, paga la cuenta y lo arrastra fuera del restaurante para llevarlo hasta un parque que está cerca del lugar. Ahí, ChanYeol lo abraza con fuerza, logrando que BaekHyun llore y llore aún más contra su pecho.

—No, no llores. Para por favor —escucha que la voz de ChanYeol se quiebra al decir esas palabras, haciendo que ahora simplemente no pueda dejar de llorar. Sus dedos se entierran en la camisa de su amigo mientras solloza.

—ChanYeol…

—Calla. Sólo… deja que lo intente, ¿quieres? —dice su amigo, separándose un poco para pegar su frentes mientras BaekHyun intenta regularizar su respiración.

No se da cuenta hasta ahora que todo ese tiempo tuvo los ojos cerrados, encontrándose al abrirlos la vista de ChanYeol enfocada en sus labios, debatiéndose en su interior algo que de repente le provoca terror a BaekHyun. Pero no puede hacer nada, porque cuando quiere terminar de asimilar lo que está ocurriendo tiene a ChanYeol sosteniéndole con fuerza de los brazos y besándole con fuerza.

A pesar de que todos esos años BaekHyun se imaginó los posibles escenarios donde ChanYeol le besaba y todo acababa en un _final feliz_ , parecía que lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento era una pesadilla. Porque ChanYeol no lo quería, y el estar besándolo a sabiendas de eso era aún más doloroso que el rechazo.

—¡Basta! —grita BaekHyun en el momento en que logra concentrar todas sus fuerzas para alejar a ChanYeol de él, quien después de romper el beso no puede ni siquiera sostenerle la mirada— Ya basta, por favor… no hagas esto… no nos hagas esto…

—¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero perderte BaekHyun! —dice ChanYeol gritando también; BaekHyun puede leer la desesperación que embarga la mirada de su amigo, haciendo que se sienta aún más culpable por esa situación.

—Lo siento —comienza BaekHyun, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que ChanYeol vaya a decir después con sus pies dando pasos hacia atrás, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos haciendo que su visión sea borrosa. ChanYeol se da cuenta de eso y sus ojos se abren como platos, y cuando intenta dar unos pasos cerca de BaekHyun éste ya está corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, alejándose lo más que puede a pesar de que logra escuchar cómo el otro grita su nombre.

Cuando llega a casa lo primero que hace es desplomarse en el suelo. Se siente tan cansado que si fuera por él dormiría así como está, hincado, hasta el día siguiente. Ha dejado de llorar, sin embargo los ojos le arden como si fuera a derramar mil lágrimas más, pero no sale ni una. Trata por todos los medios de regularizar su respiración, se siente tan agitado que piensa que su corazón no regresará a su ritmo normal nunca más.

En el momento en que está casi al borde de terminar de caer por completo en el suelo, unos brazos le sostienen para después ponerle un abrigo en los hombros y finalmente le ayudan a levantarse para llevarlo al sofá más cercano. Un dulce olor a rosas le indica que su madre es la que está ahí, como un ángel del cielo que ha venido a resguardarle de todo su dolor. Ahí, sentado como está ahora en el sofá, deja que ella lo abrace en silencio, tan sólo brindándole el apoyo que más necesita en esos momentos. Instintivamente lleva una mano a sus labios, los recuerdos de lo que pasó hace unas horas le golpean como una cubetada de agua helada.

—BaekHyunnie, ¿sabes que ya es 29 de Junio, verdad? Sé que no has visto los resultados, así que yo lo hice por ti —escucha que su madre le susurra en el cabello, recordando que en efecto los resultados de las personas aceptadas en la universidad salieron desde el día anterior, y él lo había olvidado por completo. No dice nada esperando a que su madre siga hablando—. Muchas felicidades, hijo mío. ¡Has sido aceptado en la universidad! —dice, escuchando el tono entusiasmado de su madre mientras se mueve un poco para entregarle un papel que estaba en la mesa de centro de la sala. Ahí, en ese papel, está su nombre escrito en el curso matutino—. He hablado con tu tío JungSoo al respecto ya que vive en Seúl. Me dijo que no había problema alguno en que te quedases a vivir con él en lo que te estabilizas y consigues un empleo para pagarte la renta de un departamento. ¿No crees que es fabuloso?

—¿Cuándo me puedo ir? —dice apenas, deshaciéndose del abrazo protector de su madre para enfocar mejor la vista en el papel que tiene enfrente.

—Mañana mismo.

Esa noche BaekHyun se la pasa empacando sus cosas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Agradece que su madre no le haya hecho pregunta alguna sobre su estado, aunque tiene el presentimiento de que ella sabe algo. Pero prefiere no indagar al respecto. Cuando termina de empacar, la foto de él y ChanYeol que encontró hace un tiempo cuando limpiaba la habitación sale de entre sus cosas. Sonríe con nostalgia, sintiendo que algo en su pecho se ha ido, dejando un vacío tan profundo que sabe que nunca va a llenar.

Su madre se ha despedido de él más de diez veces y sólo atina a sonreír torpemente y a asegurarle que vendrá a visitarla en cuanto pueda. Frases como «Mamá, Seúl está a una hora de Incheon, no del otro lado del mundo» y «Pero BaekHyunnie, ¡está muy lejos aun así!» inundan la atmósfera, sacando sonrisas nostálgicas y miradas llenas de amor y tristeza. Con un último abrazo su madre se despide de él, derramando sin querer un par de lágrimas que hacen que el corazón de BaekHyun se encoja un poco. Sonríe, tomando sus maletas y dirigiéndose hacia los trenes que están a unos cuantos metros de él, mirando por última vez a su madre quien se despide de ella con la mano.

Cuando llega al frente del tren que le corresponde, siente la necesidad de mirar para atrás, pero se arrepiente en el momento que lo hace cuando ve a ChanYeol ahí parado, sólo a unos metros de él. Tiene la respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido, y BaekHyun no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo su compañero se ha enterado de que se iría de la ciudad ese día, si él no le dijo nada.

_«Mamá»_ , piensa de repente, sintiendo una punzada en el área del corazón cuando ve que ChanYeol empieza a acercarse a él. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, siente que alguien le toca el hombro, volteándose para encontrarse con uno de los encargados que le dice que ya tiene que abordar el tren o se irán sin él. Rápidamente ese encargado toma una de sus maletas y se la lleva, obligando a BaekHyun a seguirle mientras mira de reojo cómo los pies de ChanYeol se han detenido por completo.

En cuanto aborda el tren y cierran las puertas se asoma por la ventana, encontrándose con la mirada angustiada del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Le sigue con la vista hasta que el tren comienza a moverse, y se permite dejar que las lágrimas corran libres por su rostro en cuanto el tren se aleja lo suficiente de la estación.

_—En serio, BaekHyun. Las fiestas que hace Lu Han son el tipo de fiestas que no te puedes perder por nada. Para serte sincero, son las mejores a las que he ido en toda mi vida._

Han pasado cerca de cinco años y BaekHyun camina de nuevo entre las calles de Incheon. Ha terminado exitosamente la carrera de Diseño y ha vuelto ahora a visitar a su madre después de tanto tiempo. Puede ya escuchar en su cabeza cómo su madre le regañará por no haber ido antes, pero de todas formas le abrazará como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y él también lo hará, la ha extrañado muchísimo durante ese tiempo.

—Ya lo sé Zi Tao, me lo has dicho muchísimas veces ya. Te prometo que en cuanto esté de regreso iré a una de esas fiestas que dices —menciona a través de su móvil para luego sonreír cuando escucha un bufido por parte de Zi Tao, uno de sus compañeros de la universidad, y también su mejor amigo.

— _Debes jurarlo BaekHyun, o en serio te mataré. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Wu Fan y MinSeok han quedado en venir por mí para salir un rato. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos después._

—Adiós Tao, nos vemos.

Al colgar el teléfono mira con más atención las calles por las que antes pasaba muy seguido, dándose cuenta que en realidad no han cambiado demasiado a través de los años. No está muy lejos de su casa, e inconscientemente empieza a apurar sus pasos para llegar más rápido. Cuando dobla la esquina siente que sus piernas flaquean levemente al encontrarse con la imagen de ChanYeol a unos pocos metros de él, con Soo In a su lado. La mirada de BaekHyun va instintivamente a las manos de los dos, identificando un pequeño anillo que brilla con intensidad en la mano de ChanYeol ante los rayos del sol.

A pesar de todo lo que siente en ese momento, no detiene sus pasos para nada, incluso a sabiendas de que al parecer ChanYeol está en su mismo estado; sin embargo, él sí ha dejado de caminar ante la atenta mirada de su, ahora, esposa.

BaekHyun pasa a un lado, sintiendo que el olor característico de su amigo le invade los pulmones, recordándole de golpe todos aquellos acontecimientos que durante esos cinco años se dedicó a enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser. Escucha a lo lejos la voz curiosa de Soo In e incluso puede sentir que ChanYeol no le ha quitado la vista, incluso cuando él ya está un par de metros lejos de la pareja.

Sin embargo, esta vez, no mira hacia atrás.


End file.
